Ix
There are four main landmasses in the world known as Ix, excluding the ice caps to the North and South. In the centre of most maps is the Kherran Mainland, home to an empire of the same name and the species known as the ‘Paragon Races’. These races are the eight races blesses with exemplars and deities amongst them known as ‘Paragons’, one per race. The other continents are; to the south is Attisahra, to the west is Jaorun and to the east is Ilanura. The Kherran Mainland The Kherran Empire itself is near two thousand years old and has quite the history of conflicts both within and without since its inception at the hands of the first emperor, Damian Colsyn. The Empire was founded based on his movement to cease worship of the Human Paragon, Leta, as a move to ally with the Elves and Dwarves. This move led to the unification of the continent over the next few decades, and a shaky but longstanding peace within the Empire. The countries of the mainland are the safest in Ix, with some of the strongest armed forces and the smallest chance of border disputes. However, there are significant orc and necromantic presences on the continent, and the Dwarven slavers of Dohrn do not behold any law but coin. The Attisahran Expanse Attisahra is colloquially known as the Expanse to the people of Kherra, since the attempted colonisation of the continent almost five hundred years ago. Whilst the Kherran forces made good progress, the land itself sought to stop them, creating a vast desert blocking their army’s route. This halted the Kherran advance in the Northern portions of Attisahra. The kingdoms of Northern Attisahra are part of the Kherran Empire but have started to consider themselves separate, but still pay their annual tithes. These are much less policed than the mainland and the reliance on sea trade has led to high piracy rates. The south of Attisahra has been left to the native tribes, due to the Empire’s unwillingness to chance the forces that turned thick rainforests into a desert before their eyes, however many explorers chance the wastes hoping for evidence of the ruins of the ancient Shael that supposedly occupied those lands. Jaorun Jaorun, or Jarana as it is called by the native folk, is a place that is currently in conflict with Kherra, the Kherrans fighting to preserve the foothold they have found upon the smallest main continent of Ix. The people from here are heavily discriminated against, but still travel the greater world as traders and mercenaries. They worship entirely different Gods to the Kherran Paragons, their religion based around the various spirits of their isle. Ilanura Ilanura was the home to an old rival of the Kherran Empire, the Ilanuran Atela, the most significant rival superpower of the time. This Empire was lost in the Great Demon War that happened almost a dozen centuries ago, the lands of the Atela being bargained away by the Kherran Empire for the support of the Nine Great Wyrms and the lesser Dragons that served them in vanquishing the demonic incursion. The lands now have not been treaded by any significant Kherran expedition since that war, though there are rumours that there are the stirrings of one in the making. Most do consider an incursion suicidal, as the whole continent has been claimed in a feudal fashion by the strongest dragons, though the Great Wyrms themselves show little interest. Category:Lore